


They Took Them By Surprise

by RobberOfATMs



Series: Bim and Dark Oneshots [4]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Other tags to be added, i've become obsessed by the idea of bim as incubus, its becuase of a _noony _moose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberOfATMs/pseuds/RobberOfATMs
Summary: Bim and Dark are manipulative, the others don't approve of their relationship. They decide to do something about that.





	They Took Them By Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Partners In Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087561) by [a_nonny_moose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nonny_moose/pseuds/a_nonny_moose). 



The idea first originated from Dark, which wasn't really a surprise. However caring he was around Bim when they were alone, the demon was still a manipulative fear–inducing ego with some anger issues. Darkiplier liked control, specifically control over people. It was the highest form of power, in his opinion, to, with but a few simple words, command someone and bend them to his will. He was charming, alluring, and most importantly he was cunning. Able to reduce a weak–minded man to his knees within seconds.

So it shouldn't come as a surprise that he proposed this idea to Bim.

Bim Timmer. Lovable, bright, happy, charismatic show host. Quite the charmer. Not as innocent as he seemed. For all his natural good energy, he wasn't all that pure. His own aura having an infectious ability on those around him. When he employed it—which was rarely ever—whoever was in his radius would more or less think or do as he pleased. The term "incubus" seems to spring to mind. But for all the lovely Bim Timmer's "good guy" energy, he too, had a dark side. 

And he was getting fed up. So it shouldn't really come as a surprise that Bim went along with Dark's proposal. After all, Dark was his partner, right? Bim trusted him, if a little wearily given the demon's own warning not to.

 

The idea came up when they were in Dark's study. Bim had a rough day, trying to keep control was difficult for the young incubus. In a way, he reminded Dark of himself. A younger, better version of himself. And Dark genuinely wanted to see Bim thrive. 

So when Bim was going on about how Wilford treats him, how hard he works him, how little recognition he gets, it shouldn't be a surprise that Dark suggested Bim use his aura to show his power. 

"Perhaps," he told Bim, "if they see how powerful you are, they'll realize they can't take you for granted without... _consequences._ " The demons voice was a little tight on the last word, his aura ringing out for emphasis. He wanted to take the egos aside one by one to have a little "chat" with them, but knew that would do nothing for Bim. It wouldn't give the show how the respect or recognition he deserved or craved. 

 Bim stopped pacing, looking at Dark. "Maybe you're right," he admitted. 

That was all Dark needed. He smiled, more predatory than anything. "Of course I am." He stood from his desk and went over to his lovely incubus, guiding him over to sit down. Dark himself perching on the edge of the desk, facing Bim. "You deserve better, dear. You deserve so much better." Dark purred silkily. 

Bim, knowing full well what Dark was doing, let the demons lovely manipulation magic wash over him, practically threw himself into it even. There was something lovely about it, mostly because Dark gave Bim the choice of subjecting himself to it, and Bim  _knew_ it was happening.  It shouldn't come as a surprise that the other egos found it much less pleasant. They weren't afforded the same luxury. 

Bim listened to Dark's idea, and slowly, the two of them hatched a plan, worked out the details and grinned at each other. This would be a fine stunt indeed. Neither of them had any doubt they couldn't do it. And it was all for Bim. There was something downright  _enticing_ , in Bim's opinion, about having Dark's evil master mind tactics completely as his disposal, and all being put to work for him willingly. Another thing Dark would never afford anyone else. 

It made Bim's smile a little wider, his mood so much better. And the demon noticed, pleased with himself immensely. Bim was the only one Dark needed in his life. Dark was possessive of his things, and he considered Bim  _his_ , so it shouldn't come as a surprise that all the other egos Dark would shred to pieces in a heartbeat just to keep Bim by his side. His lovable, powerful, partner in crime. 

 

They decided to start with the doctor. The one who told Bim from the very start Dark wasn't good for him. He was giving Bim a warning, a friendly one at that in the doctors own opinion. 

The couple took it as a Capital Offence(TM). So it shouldn't come as a surprise that they started with Dr. Iplier. Dark suggested Bim play it slow with the doctor. He warned to only use a little bit of his aura in the beginning so he didn't build suspicion. 

"Gain the doctor's trust first. We'll decide how to break him later. By then it'll be far too late for the doctor to pull away." Bim smiled lovingly at the _dark_  (ha! the author has lame puns) look on his partner's face.

It's not really a surprise that Bim likely wasn't the most stable. 

So the next day, Bim approached Dr. Iplier in his clinic, bruises on his arms and aura ever so faintly radiating out. The practically invisible white wisps whispered through the air, only occasionally shimmering so that Bim could see. He showed his arms to the doctor, who raised an eyebrow. When Dr. Iplier questioned Bim about where he got them, the show host stuttered out a weak and non−believable excuse of falling down the stairs. 

"Bim, please don't lie to me," Iplier said, gently but firmly as he healed the bruises. 

"N–not lying doc," Bim said, giving a weak attempt at a smile that didn't reach his eyes, just like he practiced with Dark. 

Dr. Iplier sighed, but decided not to press further. He sent Bim on his way, concern written in his every action. 

 

It shouldn't really be a surprise to find Bim proudly recounting his day to Dark later in the demon's study. Dark smirked at the show host's small victory. 

 

Wilford was next. From the very beginning, he didn't like Dark and Bim being together. There was shift in the ranks and Wilford didn't like it. He felt like he wasn't getting enough attention, he felt replaced. And Wilford  _loved_ attention. He hogged it and barely gave Bim any of the credit he deserved.

"What should I do?" Bim asked Dark, not sure how to approach Wilford. 

Dark grinned rather  _dark_ ly.(Ha! bet ya no ones ever made THAT one before) "Give him the attention he so desperately craves. Then rip him to shreds." 

So Bim laid it on thick. Radiating like a new born angel, he went to Wilford. He talked to him, asked him questions, looked at him with admiration and doeful innocence Wilford seemed all too pleased. 

It shouldn't really come as a surprise that it was all too easy to pull Wilford's strings. With his aura radiating strong, he got Wilford to believe that Bim was devoted to him and admired him with just a couple of hours of asking questions and being friendly. 

 

It shouldn't come as a surprise that Darkiplier felt a sense of pride.

 

They left Host well enough alone for now. Bim didn't wan to try anything with him and Dark moved on. They didn't think it work, but they decided to see what they could do with the Googles.

Just as a test run, Bim asked them something small, laying his aura on thick. "Google?: he asked Google Blue. He batted his eye lashes. "Could you please do the dishes for me?" 

To Bim's amazement, Google complied. Though it was likely just because Bim asked nicely, so they only minorly counted it as a victory. 

Dark seemed pleased nonetheless. 

 

It really shouldn't come as a surprise that the couple was just getting started. 


End file.
